A Sorrowful Meeting
by The Writers Quill
Summary: Remus and Tonks share a sorrowful meeting when their good friend [and cousin] dies. They find out a thing or two about eachother during this meeting and Remus begins to think that maybe he isn't the only one who cared for Sirius after all. RLNT


**A Sorrowful Meeting**

**A mild Remus/Tonks One-Shot**

_ "There's nothing you can do Harry ---"_

_ "Get him! Save him, he's only just gone through!"_

_ "It's to late, Harry ---"_

_ "We can still reach him."_

_ Harry strugged hard and viciously, but Remus just did not let go._

_ "There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing....he's gone."_

And so he was, and this caused Remus to sob once again. This was the first time that Remus had cried so hard, his best friend, his fellow marauder was...gone. He was the only one left. Remus was at Grimmauld Place, he had only gone back to Grimmauld Place because Dumbledore had ordered him to do so...Remus honestly did not want to be here, he did not want to be at the place that his best friend had dreaded to stay in. Why was Dumbledore so keen on having him stay there?

God, Sirius had only died a few hours ago, and look what has become of him! Remus knew that he had a good reason for being so upset, but...this was just...not like him. Or was it? Remus honestly didn't really know. God, this reminded him of when James and Lily had died and this caused Remus to sob. He was in mourning he knew, and all he felt at the moment was anger, love, and sadness.

There was a soft knock on the door which caused Remus to look up instantly. Not many people had came to see how he was, not many people realized that he was hurting so dearly. Of course Remus could be just imagining things...

"Remus it's me."

It was Tonks.

"Can I come in?"

No, he wanted to say. He didn't want anyone to come in.

"Come on in Tonks." said Remus softly. Tonks walked in silently, today her hair was a dark red color and pulled up in a bun.

"Are you all right?"

"No." he answered truthfully.

"I knew that you probably wouldn't be." stated Tonks grimly.

"And then why did you ask?" asked Remus stiffly.

"Because I knew that you deserved someone to talk to." Tonks replied. "Remus you need someone to talk to."

"I do not." Remus told her.

Tonks narrowed her eyes, "Remus, what are you going to do when Harry comes here? Are you going to be feeling sorry for yourself, or are you going to try and help him? He was Sirius's godson imagine what Harry is going through today!"

"I wonder if he's awaken yet..." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Remus! Don't change the subject." Tonks snapped. This had been the first time that Remus had actually heard her voice so..snappy and so serious. It almost pained him because he and Tonks had worked with one-another during a few missions assigned by Dumbledore.

"I know your hurting." she continued when Remus didn't say anything, "And god damn it so am I! He was my cousin Remus! My blood relative! And has anyone came to comfort me? NO! No one has and that's why it hurts so damn much. I feel like no one cares about me or him seeing that no one has tried to comfort me, no one has talked to me! And what bugged me more is the fact that I actually was beginning to think that you didn't care." But then Tonks paused, "But I guess I was wrong because I know that you do care. That Sirius was your best friend, even more."

Remus stared at Tonks for a moment, "Tonks...you have nothing to be ashamed about. Listen, just try and...work out your feelings. That's what I'm doing right now. I'm feeling like I hate him for dying, but then I love him...oh Tonks I loved him with all my heart."

Remus began to sob and Tonks expression lighten.

"He left me Tonks." he continued, "He left me all alone and there's absolutely nothing that I can do about it. Absolutely nothing, and that is why it hurts so much Tonks. I don't want Sirius to be dead, but h is. I want him here to look after Harry and...to look after me! He was my only true friend after James Tonks and I trusted him! And then Peter just HAD to betray us. He just HAD to leave the Marauders for the stupid Dark Lord. God I hate him too! Wait...but I don't really hate Sirius, I could never hate Sirius. I care about him to much to hate him."

Tonks gave him a smile, "Were you two ever...together?"

Remus shook his head, "No Tonks, just really good friends. But listen, he was like Lily...Lily always seem to be there for me! She looked into the beauty within and that made me think. God that made me think, and then...and then she and James died just when I needed them. Maybe that was the only reason I didn't visit Sirius, because I was dealing with the lost of James and Lily so much that I didn't even consider visiting him."

This caused Tonks to frown.

"I knew that he was innocent from the first time I went to visit him." she admitted quietly and this caused Remus to stare up at her in surprise.

"Wait, you visited him?" asked Remus in surprise.

Tonks nodded sadly, "Yes, I think it was probably the second year he was in prison. And I had walked down the corridor, I almost dread to think what my mother would of done if she had known that I was going to Azkaban to visit my cousin...to visit the ONE person in our family that was half-decent. I didn't want to believe that he was guilty, so I went to Azkaban to see proof that he was guilty, and of course I didn't find any. So I talked to him through the bars and behind me once in a while a few dementors passed." she shuddered. "And I remember exactly our conversation. I had asked him 'why' and he had stared up at me in the eyes. I don't think he recognized me at first but then he gave me the first true smile that I remember seeing when I was thirteen years old...he said, 'Tonks...I didn't do it.' I don't know how he recognize me. But when he said this, I knew that from that moment on he was innocent. And that something must of happened. I wanted to talk with him more but then a gaurd pulled me out of Azkaban."

That was certainly unexpected.

"Tonks, why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Remus quietly.

Tonks shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't think that it mattered." she said softly, "But now that Sirius is gone I thought that I would share with you that story."

"Have you told Dumbledore about it?" asked Remus.

Tonks shook her head, "No I didn't find a good enough reason to tell him. Believe me I had thought of many times to go and see him but of course, I thought at the time that he would of thought of me as insane and that he would of assumed that I had worked along side with Sirius to "murder" the Potters. But obviously he was wrong."

Remus closed his sky blue eyes tightly, "Tonks, you are one of the most extroadinary people that I know. And I'm sorry that I've been..." he paused. "Closing myself up a bit, but listen Tonks I need you to know that I will always care for Sirius. No matter how long he is gone."

Tonks smiled lightly at him, "Remus, I know that. And just to let you know that goes for me too. She yawned tiredly, "Merlin, I am dreadfully tired. I really must be going." she commented.

Remus opened his eyes. "Yes I know, it is rather late. You should get some sleep Tonks." he told her.

Tonks smiled at him, "And you should too Remus." she told him. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back and turned around and just before she left she turned back around. "Oh and Remus...did you know that you have red all over your cheeks?"

This caused him to place his hand on his cheek innocently. He did feel rather flushed.

Tonks giggled, "Just joking Remus. Good night."

**The End**

This had a bit of everything didn't it?  
Romance, angst, and fluff as well!  
I thought it was a rather cute story and I hopefully will get a few reviews!


End file.
